fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution/Kapitel 11
winken, als ich dann da war sagten sie das wir einen Rundgang durch die Stadt machen. Aber ich musste die ganze zeit überlegen weil ich mich so beobachtet fühlte und ich glaube das ich nicht der einigste war der das dachte T.k. sah auch so nach denklich aus. Ich fragte T.k. was wir noch machen würden weil ich ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen wollte aber es half nichts er höre es nicht also blieb ich einfach ruhig da sagten Matt und Tai das wir in die Eisdiele gehen und dann ein bissel reden. Wo wir uns jeder ein eis bestellten fingen Tai und Matt an zu reden und sagten das das damals genau das gleiche war, ich fragte was sie meinen und sie sagten nur “wir meinen das was Hypnomon gesagt hatte das er die Welt beherrschen will das haben schon viele digimon gesagt aber am meisten myotismon” “ich weis was ihr meint das war damals aber auch ein Chaos die halbe Stadt war verwüstet und dann noch dieser Nebel ihr hattet es richtig schwer wären nicht Gabumon und Agumon auf ihr Mega Level digitirt” da fragte mich Matt wo her ich das weiß ich zeigte nur auf Tai und er wusste was los ist.” T.k. was ist mit dir los du bist schon die ganze zeit so ruhig und nach denklich das ist mir schon vorhin aufgefallen” “Naja ich fühle mich schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet” sagte T.k. zu mir “Wusste ich es doch aber lass mal das ist bei mir auch so ich denke immer das jemand hinter mir ist” auf einmal starten Tai, Matt und T.k. mich an als hätte ich was falsches gesagt und Tai sagte “ ich glaube damit kannst du recht haben” ich drehte mich um und sah ein riesigen Typen der was aus seinem Mantel holte ich dachte schon was ist denn jetzt los holt der etwa jetzt eine Pistole aus und knallt mich ab aber er holte nur einen Stab raus und gab ihn mir es war der Zeitstab, dabei habe ich gesehen das das kein Mensch war sondern ein digimon und zwar Skallmeramon, (Skallmeramon Level Ultra Metalldigimon Typs Virus Attacke Feuer Ketten) wir dachten es will etwas böses aber da öffnete es ein Tor in die Digiwelt gab mir den Stab und verschwand Matt fragte nur “was war das jetzt” “keine Ahnung aber ich habe schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht und warm haben die Leute nichts Gesehen” “ist das der echte” fragte Tai “ja ist er das muss ich dem DP sofort bescheit sagen obwohl ich sehe ihn ja heute arbent Auf seiner Party“. Später gingen Tai und ich los weil wir uns noch führ die Party um ziehen müssen als wir dann zu hause bei Tai waren Und die Tür öffneten sah ich Kari in ihrem Kleid und dachte erst da steht ein Engel sie fragte auch gleich wie wir es finden würden Tai sagte “du siehst schön in dem kleid aus Kari” ich konnte keinen ton sagen und stand nur mit offenen Mund da, Kari kam dann zu mir machte meinen mund zu und Gab mir einen Kuss und sagte ich solle mich jetzt umziehen sie wartet dann auf mich da wir ja auch spät dran waren Tai und ich Zogen uns schnell um und dachten schon “omg das schaffen wir nie rechtzeitig zur Party” da fiel mir ein das ich ja noch den Zeitstab habe Wir gingen zu Kari und sagten “las uns los gehen” “aber wir kommen doch nicht mehr Pünktlich da an” sagte Kari traurig “wir kommen schon pünktlich” und dann Kategorie:Digimon 2.5 Evolution - Geschichten